Back to school
by SapphireWolfandFallerforlife
Summary: I was really bored so I made a OC thingy yea bye Rated T for bullying (maybe)OMG 108 VIEWS YOU GUYS ROCK or was it DidsomeonesayDipperPines?
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo guyz it's me Fallerforlife here and I'm bored so I decided hey why not do a OC thingy so plz pm or leave reviews with your OCs BYE! PARROTS AND A ALARM CLOCK!**


	2. School never starts not awkward

**Hallo chapter 1 is here, but don't worry you still have time to request me your OC Thx , Fallerforlife**

**Mabel's POV**

**Me and Dip walked the stairs to Piedmont Jr. High. I was hungry so despite me wanting to meet people, I needed to eat so, I grabbed a sandwich and sat at a table which a girl wearing black was sitting , she seemed goth so I slowly turned my back away, but the girl knew I was here so I acted normal and walked away.I was halfway done when the bell rang scaring the [insert word here] out of sandwich flew and landed on the goth girl so, I ran but she was a bit behind so she reached me."I believe this is yours"she said, sounding a bit angry.**

**(3 hours later, OC's POV)**

**I made a spitball and it landed on a girl, who replied with utter disgust. I giggled a bit , I mean it was so funny !.The girl looked at me, giving me a dirty look and returned to the teacher.**

**At the end of class the teacher read my name out loud "Forrest , please come to me now"the teacher said.I walked over to her .She said"Forrest, I hope this is the last time I see you doing this type of things in my classroom."I nodded while my sister mouthed the words"Yea, right."**

**That's all, I know it's short but I need more characters. **


	3. Another day, another spitball

**Hallo new chapter! Keep submitting OC's!**

**Mabel's POV**

**I sat at the same lonely table as I did the first day, I felt **

**more lonely since Dipper already had friends and I did bell rang and I ran as fast as I could but when about 3, 000 cheerleaders, jocks, populars and outcast run at high speed 'fast'**

**is not I got to class, the teacher seemed angry at a girl who was hiding a book. I wasn't eavesdropping, just accidentally overhearing. "What is it, ? "the girl said , blushing."Angela, hand over the book " said , tapping her foot. The girl gave her the book and stormed off.**

**(Recess, OC's POV)**

**I saw as everyone raced to the park I just stayed in the bench,feeling as angry as ever.I don't know what that teacher has against me, I thought crossing my arms.A brunnete raced towards me, making me scream louder then the day a bookshelf toppled over girl calmed me down then gave me the book my teacher had."Thanks ummm..."I said looking stupid not reading her pink backpack that she had written with glitter'Mabel'.The girl ran away approaching who seemed like her twin brother. **

**Mabel's POV**

**I told Dip if he wanted to invite his friends over, but he ignored me.I just walked away and saw a boy with a football under his armpit bulling another kid with a panda t-shirt , I couldn't just watch. I raced over to the football and screaming STOP louder and louder, a teacher noticed and dragged him to detention. The kid with the panda t-shirt had bruises, so I helped him to the nurse's office. **

**I went back to class, because the bell had rung even though the teacher scowled me and I was hit with another spitball, I couldn't stop smiling. I had a new crush.**


	4. Glue incident

**Hallo peoplez! 1 thing :If I'd own Gravity Falls, it wouldn't be in hiatus so much!**

**Tabbypie101:Can Ryan have a relationship with Mabel? **

Ryan's (OC) POV

I couldn't think straight, all I thought was that brunnete girl who saved me (kind of..) yesterday. She was talking to Dipper, the popular kid.I wondered if they were dating but, since she called him bro-bro I guess they were siblings. The bell rang,snapping me out of my daydream. I grabbed my backpack and went to art class.I slipped with some spilled glue , I was covered in in my class laughed, I just ran out of the room and locked the teased me saying"Hey, panda boy! I hope you liked your trip!".I unlocked when I heard the door he tricked me he opened the door to make it seem like he gave me a wedgie and left.I wiped my tears and went to the princibal's principal didn't help, worst I got detention for skipping class! The same girl said" Are you ok?"I smiled and said

That I was fine.I was on my way to when I saw a pair of Asian twins fighting Dustin, well the boy was.

Mabel's POV

I can't believe Dustin! He was fighting a pair of Asian twins .I was running towards them while the other

boy with the panda t-shirt was running reached and Dip told him "Go away, you jerk!".Dustin took off leaving the twins behind ."Thanks ummm.." I told him my name and Dip's "My name's Ryan"

Panda t-shirt boy told was Study Hall and Ryan sat next to me "Hi, Mabel"he said.

"You need help?" I offered spent the whole class talking. At home I couldn't stop smiling"What's the catch? "Dippingsauce said opening a bag of chips. I didn't reply, I just kept smiling like an noticed the doodled Ryan with facepalmed and said"God, Mabel, No!"

**That's all bye peoplez. UNTIL THEN I'LL BE WATCHING YOU I'LL BE WATCHING YOU!-Bill Cipher**


	5. Ryan and Mabel sitting in a tree

**A/N:Hello,I'm sorry for not updating I"m going to try really hard to do i ton the ,I'M OFICIALLY 11 YEARS OLD the answer to why I was not updating is a long story,only thing to say is both Fallerforlife and Fallerforlife 2 are still recovering from a injury.**

Ryan's POV

Breath,Ryan,Breath.I feel like punching myself and skipping around at the same she is!Mabel wore a long skirt and kitten sweater,but she was beautiful even without sneakers squeaked across the hallways as I ran over to her. "Hey,Mabel.I need to ask you something!"I was shivering lightly as a multitude of people ran passed us."Of course, can ask me anything!"Mabel came over to me." you maybe-eehh-" the words burst out."Wanna go on a date with me?!" My heart skipped a beat and I ran ,my backpack lying on the floor next to her"Wait!Ryan,Come back!" mabel stoped me"Of ,7 'o Flying Fish."

I stayed speechless and holding my ,For the love of canned cheese.


End file.
